The New Kid
by Fading Evil Life
Summary: A gothic kid has moved into Ouran, the school's totally different! The normal Host Club gang isn't here, they graduated! Thus coming onto a new age of new Host Club members, including her for all her strange fans.


"AHHHH! STOP! IT HURTS! THE PAIN IT'S TOO MUCH FOR ME!" my brother yelled, as he was being stabbed to the wall.

I hid in the closet, and the murderer didn't notice me, and when he left, he stole all the money from our house. I walked up to my impaled brother. A blade was sticking through his chest, and he was impaled to a wall.

"Brother! Don't die! I won't be able to see you again if you die," tears caught in my eyes, "please, don't die! You're the only family I have left!"

My brother gestured me to come forward, "Kurenai, I'm not going to be part of the world anymore, my wings have shedded, and a cleaner came over to clean up everything. Don't worry," he gently strokes my face with his hand, "I'll be with you in spirit, for I won't forget about you ever."

The blood on his cheeks, his clothing, his black long-sleeved shirt, his black skinny jeans, his unkempt multicolor hair; knowing too well that he was dead, I tried to make my self deny his death, forcing an imaginative barrier to make my brother alive, but it didn't work. I forced myself to go on now.

13 years later

I am now 17 years-old. I am in my Junior year of high school, going to a rich kid's school, called Ouran High. The only reason I'm in here is because I'm at genius level for my intelligence. Knowing that school hasn't started and I have two hours before school got started, I washed myself, brushed my teeth and the normal things you do in the morning.

I looked through my closet, and found a bra and panty combination that was good for school. Looking through my ancient dresser that was inherited from my brother. I found a suit-able part-bondage top. It came in two parts, one being which covers my breasts and stomach, and the other part went on my arms as wrist-warmers. They had wire's attached to the original shirt, and it was a glossy black. I found one of my bondage pants in the other half of the dresser.

Going into my bath-room, I looked at my hair, a slick silver color. I grabbed my make-up kit, and put on my eyeliner, and white foundation. I looked myself over, and put on my black lip-liner, and then putting on my black lipstick.

I went to my desk, and grabbed my iPod, and grabbed a headphone at random, I smiled, for it was my favorite that I grabbed, a skull encased ear-bud, and a skull encased wire. I went over to a corner in my room, and grabbed my polish. I found my black nail polish, and polished my nails. I found my shoes, and my backpack, and just put them near the door, so I can easily leave, without any time wasted.

Walking into my kitchen I noticed something, "Damn, I didn't put on my silver eye-shadow." Taking my time to do it, I now have an hour left before school has started.

I went back into the kitchen, and grabbed some orange juice out of the fridge, with two eggs, and found some bread in the pantry. Putting my bread into my coffin-shaped toaster, and cracking two eggs over a pan, I poured myself a glass of classic OJ. DING! The toast was done, I found a plate out of my cupboard. Placing my toast on the plate, one piece in the left and right corner. Sizzle! I looked at my eggs, which became a perfect sunny-side up egg. Opening a cupboard, only smaller, got my fork and a spoon. I smiled.

"Time to try something new!" I said with a short chuckle, and grabbed the egg with the spoon and fork, and slid them the egg perfectly between the two pieces of toast. I took a bite into the steaming hot egg-sandwhich.

Finishing up my meal, I chugged my whole glass of orange juice, and had only 30 minutes left to get to school. I sighed. I went to the front door and put on my boots. I grabbed my backpack and plugged my headphones into my iPod. I turned my iPod on to some classic dark music, and I left.

_'The date...um...it's the first day of school,'_ I thought. Walking to school, everyone started avoiding me.

_'Great, more conformists,'_ I thought again.

I heard some obnoxiously loud death metal from a car, it had it's hood down, and a man was standing up, with the rock symbol headbanging, and doing an air guitar, rolling downhill on his car, only in sagging, tattered, skinny jeans. I stood in front of his way, and stared him down. Boom! A psychic force stopped his car making him fly and hit my barrier. I started cackling.

"Dude, not cool-Oh shit, you're a chick," he said, with his white hair with pink tips.

"Nice hair, dumbass," I sneered.

He looked at his hair and shrugged, and just grabbed his iPod that was in his pocket, and put on some headphones like mine on. I heard his death metal through my headphones, and I got pissed. I put on my death metal, which over powered his by 10 fold. He smiled back and started jogging towards school, putting on his shirt.

Arriving at the front door of school, I yawned, tired. I fiddled in my pockets, finding my schedule, and at the top of the schedule, it showed my locker number and combination. Getting into my locker, I dumped my backpack there, and just grabbed what I needed for first period class, which was the music room, so I just waltzed into the room, and saw many hot guys changing.

"Eh, who left the chick in?" one of them asked.

Everyone shrugged, "Sorry for intruding, I had first period here," I told them.

"OH! Then you're the new person! You're supposed to be a host to our lady-loving ladies," one of the twin hosts said.

"So what's your name, Ms. Unknown-Lady?" a dark-haired tall man asked me.

"Oh, seems like we forgot to introduce ourselves, silly us, I'm Kikyo. This is Shura and Ashura, the 'king' of the club is this make Takeshi, the two over there are the tragic heroes of the club, Hayate, and Yuu," he introduced.

"First of all, who said I would take part in this tragically boring stuff. Second of all, I'm not a lesbian, nor will I pretend to be. So beat it, ass-hat," I told him off before noticing the tragic heroes. Yuu looked so much like my brother.

"Brother?" I sounded off, astonished at the similarity. Hayate and Yuu both looked up at me, wondering who I was speaking to.

I pointed to Yuu, and he told me kindly and gently, "I'm sorry, dear," he brushes my cheek, "I'm not your brother."

Instantly my heart was swooned by his words, and the gentle way he said such words. I smiled, blushing, at him, not noticing the blushing, he asked, "Are you wearing blush? Or are you blushing?"

I turned my head away, blushing even more than usual. He just sat in the corner with Hayate speaking about what they were going to do over the weekend together.

"I'll hang with you guys if that's cool," I offered.

They looked up at me, then looked at each other, shrugging, and then looking at me again and nodded at me.

"Where should we go?" I asked.

Hayate shrugged, "My house if you want, but my 'rents are gonna be there."

"Mine too," Yuu said, with the same disappointment as Hayate.

"You can come to mine, my parents are never home on the weekends," she said sounding pleased. "Plus, we can make all the noise we want."  
"Works out, I guess," Hayate shrugged again.

"I agree," agreed Yuu.

_'Sweet! Two dates with depressed cuties! All the more why I am loving my life at the moment,'_ she thought in her mind, marking off the weekends in her mental calendar.

"First period's gonna start soon, get into costume," Takeshi announced with a simplistic 'royal' style to his voice. "The costume today is S&M gear boys and girls! We received a challenge by the Cosplay Club, and we will take up any challenge we receive, right men!"

"Yes, your highness," Kyoko replied with arrogance.

"Whatever," the twins replied.

Nothing came from the two over there in the corner, but when they got into their costume it made me have a little nose bleed. Hayate looked so effeminate in his kinbaku bondage, and with Yuu as the 'lead' of the duo.

They told me my costume was good enough, and Kyoko looked so hilarious in his gag suit. His legs and hands were tied up, and he had a gag in his mouth, and he played the innocent look. All the girls flooded to him.

With me just sitting at the ledge near a window, a lot of beautiful lesbians flocked towards me, asking me random questions, like if I really was into BDSM, and such.

They saw the king tieing up the twins, and fake-whipping them, it was funny to me, but the girls gave pity towards the twins, and the king was loved by the masochistic females of the group. I sighed.

I kicked the king off his throne, grabbed his whip and started forcefully whipping the twins, where they actually screamed in pain, awakening the inner masochist in them. Then the bell rang. First period ended, I had to give the whip back to the king, who looked at me with tearful eyes for kicking him.

The rest of the day went by in such a slow and boring manner, with me getting a hundred on every assignment they handed out in the class. I had to try to keep myself interested in their topics. I saw the club outside doing some outrageous stuff like digging in the gardens. I ran out of the classroom to see what in hells name they were doing.

"What the hell are you dumbasses doing? Why are you defiling the flowers that are here?" I asked in a pissed off manner.

"I was told that there was gold underground, and that there was hidden treasure," Takeshi replied apologetic. I sighed, and grabbed his shovel.

I am a minor klutz, and I tripped, accidentally hitting something underground with the shovel, I dug around, and right there was a treasure chest. I facepalmed. The contradiction of my ideas made me sad.

With that, the day ended, with me thinking strange thoughts of getting into Yuu's pants, which made me wake up in the middle of the night, very flustered. I then returned to sleep after washing my face, and looking at my silky skin.

"Good night, brother in the sky, and good night, new found love," I whispered to myself before falling asleep. "Brother, I have found someone I love. I hope you will recognize him as the one worthy for me."


End file.
